Super Mario Galaxy
Super Mario Galaxy is a 2007 Nintendo Wii game released by Nintendo. The game is the third three-dimensional platformer in the ''Super Mario'' series. A sequel to this game, titled Super Mario Galaxy 2, was released in 2010. Plot Super Mario Galaxy opens as Mario enters the city of Town Town on his way to Princess Peach's Castle. During these festivities, the evil king Bowser invades the city on a fleet of airships. Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and launches Mario off into deep space. Bowser escapes with the Princess, leaving Mario on a small planet. On this planet, Mario finds a large traveling space shuttle called the Comet Observatory. Here, Mario meets a race of star creatures called Lumas and their leader, Rosalina. Aboard the observatory, Mario travels to several galaxies and ventures to gather Power Stars. These stars are used to enhance the power of the Comet Observatory so it is freely able to move through space. After so many of the Grand Stars, more powerful Power Stars, have been obtained, the Comet Observatory gains enough power to travel into the center of the universe, where Bowser had taken the princess. Mario eventually makes his way to Bowser's Galaxy Reactor and defeats the evil king, saving his dearly beloved Princess Peach. Galaxies ;The Gate * Gateway Galaxy * Boo's Boneyard Galaxy ;The Terrace * Good Egg Galaxy * Honeyhive Galaxy * Loopdeeloop Galaxy * Flipswitch Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor * Sweet Sweet Galaxy ;The Fountain * Space Junk Galaxy * Battlerock Galaxy * Rolling Green Galaxy * Hurry-Scurry Galaxy * Bowser's Star Reactor * Sling Pod Galaxy ;The Kitchen * Beach Bowl Galaxy * Ghostly Galaxy * Bubble Breeze Galaxy * Buoy Base Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada * Drip Drop Galaxy ;The Bedroom * Gusty Garden Galaxy * Freezeflame Galaxy * Dusty Dune Galaxy * Honeyclimb Galaxy * Bowser's Dark Matter Plant * Bigmouth Galaxy ;The Engine Room * Gold Leaf Galaxy * Sea Slide Galaxy * Toy Time Galaxy * Bonefin Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor * Sand Spiral Galaxy ;The Garden * Deep Dark Galaxy * Dreadnought Galaxy * Melty Molten Galaxy * Matter Splatter Galaxy * Snow Cap Galaxy Music # "Overture" - 1:23 # "The Star Festival" - 1:29 # "Attack of the Airships" - 1:19 # "Catastrophe" - 0:54 # "Peach's Castle Stolen" - 0:32 # "Enter the Galaxy" - 1:25 # "Egg Planet" - 2:41 # "Rosalina in the Observatory 1" - 2:27 # "The Honeyhive" - 2:37 # "Space Junk Road" - 3:21 # "Battlerock Galaxy" - 3:20 # "Beach Bowl Galaxy" - 2:21 # "Rosalina in the Observatory 2" - 2:24 # "Enter Bowser Jr.!" - 2:54 # "Waltz of the Boos" - 2:42 # "Buoy Base Galaxy" - 3:11 # "Gusty Garden Galaxy" - 3:44 # "Rosalina in the Observatory 3" - 2:44 # "King Bowser" - 3:14 # "Melty Molten Galaxy" - 4:08 # "The Galaxy Reactor" - 2:27 # "Final Battle with Bowser" - 2:25 # "Daybreak - A New Dawn" - 0:56 # "Birth" - 1:56 # "Super Mario Galaxy" - 4:03 # "Purple Comet" - 3:02 # "Blue Sky Athletic" - 1:10 # "Super Mario 2007" - 2:19 # "File Select" - 0:53 # "Luma" - 0:56 # "Gateway Galaxy" - 2:02 # "Stolen Grand Star" - 0:35 # "To the Observatory Grounds 1" - 0:45 # "Observation Dome" - 1:58 # "Course Select" - 0:41 # "Dino Piranha" - 1:13 # "A Chance to Grab a Star!" - 0:55 # "A Tense Moment" - 0:41 # "Big Bad Bugaboom" - 1:58 # "King Kaliente" - 1:11 # "The Toad Brigade" - 0:41 # "Airship Armada" - 2:21 # "Aquatic Race" - 1:22 # "Space Fantasy" - 2:00 # "Megaleg" - 1:31 # "To the Observatory Grounds 2" - 0:30 # "Space Athletic" - 1:16 # "Speedy Comet" - 1:52 # "Beach Bowl Galaxy - Undersea" - 1:31 # "Interlude" - 0:38 # "Bowser's Stronghold Appears" - 0:52 # "The Fiery Stronghold" - 2:11 # "The Big Staircase" - 0:36 # "Bowser Appears" - 0:32 # "Star Ball" - 1:04 # "The Library" - 0:58 # "Buoy Base Galaxy - Undersea" - 1:55 # "Rainbow Mario" - 0:31 # "Chase the Bunnies!" - 1:07 # "Help!" - 0:28 # "Major Burrows" - 0:55 # "Pipe Interior" - 0:44 # "Cosmic Comet" - 0:58 # "Drip Drop Galaxy" - 1:19 # "Kingfin" - 1:48 # "Boo Race" - 1:28 # "Ice Mountain" - 1:31 # "Ice Mario" - 0:30 # "Lava Path" - 1:31 # "Fire Mario" - 0:29 # "Dusty Dune Galaxy" - 3:04 # "Heavy Metal Mecha-Bowser" - 1:23 # "A-wa-wa-wa!" - 0:37 # "Deep Dark Galaxy" - 1:43 # "Kamella" - 1:25 # "Star Ball 2" - 0:42 # "Sad Girl" - 0:48 # "Flying Mario" - 1:11 # "Star Child" - 0:51 # "A Wish" - 0:42 # "Family" - 1:23 Reception Super Mario Galaxy has had a very successful release, selling over 10 million copies worldwide as well becoming one of the top-selling Wii games released thus far. The album received a variety of in-favor reviews, receiving no score less than a nine out of ten. Category:Mario series Category:Games by Nintendo Category:Games released in 2007 Category:Games released on the Wii Category:Games that are rated E